How We Learn to Lie
by Mrs.ChuckBassForever
Summary: Bella had a boyfriend in Phoenix before she moves to Forks; he breaks her heart, and causes her to become bitter. Will Edward help put her broken heart back together, and become the Bella we know and love?


**How We Learn to Lie**

Summary: Bella had a boyfriend in Phoenix before she moves to Forks; he breaks her heart, and causes her to become bitter. Will Edward help put her broken heart back together, and become the Bella we know and love?

**Chapter 1 **

Welcome to Forks, the sign read.

"Great I hope they have some forks, so I can put my self out my misery" was all I said as Charlie was driving through downtown Forks.

"Bella, don't be like that, give it time, you'll see things will get better," said Charlie reassuringly.

**Flashback: **

All I could think about was leaving, Ty, he was my world. How could my mom and Phil be so heartless? They knew I would be devastated if I had to leave him. But, they made me leave anyway. I would never forgive them for making me leave. Ty and I were doing so well after what had happened with Rebecca. We had almost broken up because I caught them getting cozy at a hot tub party together. But, Ty insisted that nothing was going on between him and Rebecca and I totally believed him.

That was three weeks ago, I think that I may have learned my lesson, not to believe everything that someone tells you. You don't know if they are telling the truth or totally lying to your face. I can still remember the day when I went to tell Ty that I was going to have to leave. It will forever be burned into my memory. I parked my 2001 Toyota Corolla on the street in front of his house; he lived a golf course subdivision right outside of Phoenix, in the city of Scottsdale. Ty's family well off, there is no doubt about that, but they're not overly rich. They didn't seem to flaunt their wealth. I called Ty earlier and he said that he would be around in the backyard when I got there. I walked on the side of the yard and opened up the fence gate that led into the backyard. I immediately saw Ty playing fetch with his German Shepard, Toby. The sight made me smile, I loved Toby. In the summer, after the sun went down and it became a little cooler outside, Ty and I would take Toby for walk and just hold hands and talk, it was always nice. But, today was different I didn't come over to Ty's house to talk or take Toby for a walk; I had to tell them that I was leaving. I walked over to Ty and hugged him from behind and I could tell that he was little a surprised, because he jumped a little.

"Jumpy, are you?" I said while still hugging him.

"You just snuck up on me, so what's going on?" he asked.

I released him from the hug and stood in front of him, I was so nervous that I thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Renee and Phil are leaving at the end of the month," I told him with my head held down, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Bella, that's not any surprise, we both knew that they were going to have to move eventually,"

"Didn't you think that Renee would want to make sure that I finish out senior year at the same high school?"

"Bella, they have to move, I don't get your deal?" said Ty in a harsh voice.

I didn't speak for a second trying to figure out what Ty meant by he "didn't get my deal" I have to move away from my boyfriend that I love, that's my deal.

"What do you mean, my deal, I don't want to leave you!" I yelled with tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Bella, you have to leave, there is nothing you can do about, and we've known for months that you would have to move, so let me move on. And frankly being together has gotten really boring, so let's just end it,"

"What? I forgave you after I caught you with Rebecca, why are you doing this now? I thought we had worked everything out!"

"Bella, wake up and figure it out, I have been fucking Rebecca for the last two months! You were just too blind to see it, I can't deal with you anymore you are too needy and all I want is a good fuck now and then, no strings,"

"Good to know that I've been dating a douche bag for over a year and Ty have a great life," I said and turned around and walked through the fence gate and back out into the front lawn. I had remained strong and hadn't cried too much while the fight took place. But, once I got into my car, I let loose. I cried all the way home as drove. I wanted so badly not to be upset over what Ty had said to me, but I loved him, I forgave him time after time.

My tears had stopped by the time I was pulling into the driveway of my house. I walked through the door that was in the garage.

"Mom, are you here?" I called out, because the house seemed unusually quiet.

"Bella, I'm in the attic!" Renee answered.

She must be getting all the stuff in the attic packed up. That's when the reality of moving really got to me. Ty no longer wanted me in his life, my mom was moving so she could gallivant around with her new husband. All I was doing was holding the people around me back from what they wanted to do with their lives. I accepted that moving was just another way of my life screwing me over. No one wanted me, but, why the hell do I care? I don't need anyone; all they do is hurt you.

**End of Flashback: **

It was January, the start of the second semester of senior year and I was starting at a new high school, Forks High, to be exact. I didn't know anyone, but, I wanted a fresh start. I still thought about Ty, mostly I just get mad, then I get sad about what happened.

Charlie pulled into the driveway of the small 2 bedroom post-war era house. Once the car came to a stop, I got out and opened the trunk to grab some of duffle bags. Charlie came around to the trunk and grabbed another bag, too.

Awhile later after putting some of my clothes away in the dresser that was in my room, I set up my laptop on my desk and checked my email. No new mail. That wasn't really a surprise or anything; I knew no one would email me because there wasn't anyone who wanted to. I shut the lap top down and went downstairs to investigate what Charlie was doing.

I saw him watching some college basketball on his new flat screen TV, in his Lazy boy recliner. I took a seat on the couch, and stared blankly at the screen.

"So, Dad, tomorrow after you get off, you can show me where the grocery store is, okay, does that sound good?" I asked, because I knew that I would be the only one that did any kind of grocery shopping.

"Sure thing, Bells, that sounds good," said Charlie, still intently watching his basketball game.

"Ok,"

I got from the couch and went out the front door, and sat on the top stair of the porch. It was dusk and you could see the orange glow of the sun setting over the tall pine trees. It was chilly but the ice cold air gave my lungs this nice tingly feeling, and made me shiver some. I heard laughter coming from up the street and saw a couple of middle school age boys having a day's end snowball fight. I heard their mother call them in for dinner, and I did the same, I went back into the house and went straight upstairs and laid on my bed and began to reread Wuthering Heights, for probably the fifth or sixth time.

Tomorrow was Monday, the first day that I would attend Forks High School, I just want get it over with, even before it's started.


End file.
